


Scenario drabbles

by ChildOfSolace, Gaysby



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (2011)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: Drabbles with different themes
Relationships: Sharpay Evans/Peyton Leverett, Troy Bolton/Ryan Evans
Kudos: 11





	1. Snow day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is sensitive to the cold.
> 
> Word count: 228

A large amount of snow were falling quickly, and slowly but surely, the wind was picking up speed as well.

Sharpay was supposed to pick him up, but Troy came in earlier to wait for Ryan to finish his modelling gig so he could take the bus to bring him home. He had wanted to drive him there personally, but his truck was being fixed at the junkyard. Ryan texted her not to pick him up anymore, with the intentions to spend more time with Troy instead.

A mistake, he later realized.

As soon as they left the establishment and waited for a bus, snow started falling; slow first that it was hardly bothersome, till Alvin noticed how the amount seem to double instantly and the wind's temperature made known the rapidly dropping temperature. Minimal bus with vacancies seemed to pass by.

Ryan was shivering, even as he was well-dressed and layered up for the weather, he was sensitive to the cold. Noticing this, Troy started to remove his scarf. The blond wanted to protest, but he couldn't get anything passed his chattering teeth. 

Troy re-wrapped his scarf on his own neck once more, but also had it around Ryan's so they were tied together by it. Afterwards, the jock also wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulder.

Ryan snuggled into the warmth of Troy's body heat, contented.


	2. Availability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt
> 
> C: Hey, are you free? Like, around 8 pm on Friday?  
> A: Yes?  
> C: What about you?  
> B: Yes, I am.  
> C: Great! Because I'm not. You two go on without me. Enjoy your date.  
> B: Did he just-
> 
> Word count: 300

Whoever said doing group work with friends were out of their minds.

Okay, maybe Peyton was exaggerating. He's done a few assignments with his best friend already and they've gotten it done fast and with time to spare for video games. The problem was, this time, it was a group work with Ryan and Troy.

Now Peyton liked Troy too. And contrary to jock stereotypes, the brunette had more than enough brain cells to spare. Plus, he was a stand up guy and easy to get along with, not to mention, very easy to like.

Which may also be part of Peyton's current problem. He knew Ryan had been crushing on Troy for the longest time. What he wished his best friend knew was that the brunette was equally into him, too. If not more. Peyton had just found out because he overheard Chad ranting to Zeke about how Troy wouldn't shut up about the blond, and that he should ' _just put a promise ring on it_ ' already.

Now Peyton wasn't the type who meddled. But these two were driving him crazy, Ryan looking at Troy when he wasn't looking and vice versa. They weren't getting anything done.

Finally Peyton snapped.

"Hey Ry, listen, are you free at Friday night, say, 8pm?"

His blinked at him owlishly, as if just remembering Peyton was there. "Uh, I think so."

"How about you, Troy? You don't have basketball practice that much anymore, right?"

The jock shrugged, "Season's over, so yeah."

"Great! Because I'm not." Peyton declared, picking up his book and worksheet to continue his share of the assignment elsewhere so the two could talk. "You two go on without me. Enjoy your date."

Silence ensued in his departure. Troy and Ryan stared at each other, before it sunk in.

"Did he just—"


	3. The Cop and the Hitman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy's a cop.
> 
> Ryan's a hitman.
> 
> Word count: 139

Troy's a cop.

Ryan's a hitman for his family's mob group.

They're married.

Troy sometimes fakes a shoot out with Ryan so his co-workers wouldn't catch on. Today, he still doesn't kill his husband. But he actually lands a bullet in for once.

Peyton was his back up, so luckily, he managed to drag Ryan out of the scene. But Troy had a feeling he wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Ack," He muttered under his breath, "I'm at the dog's house tonight.

* * *

Troy comes home that night, finding Ryan already glaring at him while sipping tea from a cup. His inner thigh was bandaged.

"Er, honey, I'm home?" Troy said wearily, "How was your day?"

Ryan responded by tossing a throw pillow directly at Troy's head. "YOU FUCKING SHOT ME TODAY," He hissed, "THAT'S HOW MY DAY WAS!"


End file.
